Dream Catcher
by Anima's Illusions
Summary: Crona has been having dreams about a girl he grew up with, who happens to be his younger sister. They have been separated since the Kishin was released and as always things aren't as easy as it seems, the girl (Katana) shows up to the DWMA. I'm kind of bad at summaries, not my best strength; anyway Crona is male in this story, I'm just saying so please do not get angry.


**A/N: This was one of those stories that wouldn't leave my mind until I wrote it down, the title was the same way; I don't even know but I finally did it, hope you enjoy it. And I don't not own Soul Eater nor the characters (disclaimer) Only the OC's are mine and I apologize for errors I'm prone to make them and if some characters seem at little OOC (SORRY!)**

There was nothing but darkness, Crona found himself back in a cold room his so called mother threw him in, there was no telling how many days he had been in there plus he was kind of sore from Ragnarok hitting him. "Crona" the door opened revealing his mother telling him to follow her and he did, he followed her down the hall silently until she came to a complete stop. Crona found himself faced with another child like him, "you two will fight until I say otherwise" he knew how Medusa saw them as an experiment and she would stop them until she got the results she wanted. "I can't hurt him" that was something Crona couldn't believe of course he was thinking the same thing about fighting her but he wasn't entirely sure about telling Medusa. Before he knew it Medusa gave the girl a hard glare before snapping her fingers summoning snake like chains that seemed to come out of nowhere dragging her back to the room she was kept in. "No Katana!"

"Crona wake up!" his eyes snapped open, had he been dreaming again? "S-sorry K-kid" he managed to hiccup; Crona had been staying with Kid for a while, he was told it was better than being alone. Who knew if Medusa was actually dead, witches certain witches were tricky like that. "Who's Katana?" Kid was curious about this Katana person; they had invaded Crona's dreams for some time now. "M-my sister" for a moment there the only thing Kid did was stare; Medusa didn't only have one child but two. "Where is she now?"

"I-I don't know…she was sent away" the pinkette started to cry and Kid didn't know how to handle that kind of situation. That's when Liz and Patti stormed in, it was more like Liz stormed in with Patti behind her. "Kid did you make Crona cry?" Liz questioned; "it wasn't my fault, he was having a nightmare an-"

"Kid made Crona cry hahahaa!"

"Patti would you let me finish! I didn't make him cry!"

"I don't care what you did, he's crying"

"Hahaa!"

"It's not funny Patti!"

"Kid get out! Come on Patti"

"Oookaayy!" and that was it, Liz kicked Kid out of Crona's room. _'No big deal, I have to speak with my father anyway'_ For Kid this couldn't wait four more hours until school. What would be a better way than calling him? "Hey Kiddo! What's up?"

"If you must know Crona had another nightmare" this wasn't the first time and probably not the last. "He screamed for Katana again"

"Aahh her"

"Father, who is she exactly?"

"She is another child of Medusa's, Crona's younger sister to be exact; she was found by Sid when he was alive after Sid died we lost track of her but now she lives with Stein and Spirit since Sid is a zombie." Kid only listened, why was he the last to know about this? Now Kid was sure he couldn't go back to sleep.

That morning in Professor Stein's class; "Professor Stein, I don't think we should be harming an endangered species." Maka stated but let's face it who **really **listens to Maka all the time? Before Stein could figure out where he was going to start cutting the door opens to reveal his first partner Spirit also known as Death Scythe and his current partner Marie. "Stein"

"Oh hey Spirit, Marie"

"Hello Stein, we have a new student for you; Katana its okay to come in." As soon as Marie called the girl walked in, she had long light blue hair which came out from the hood of her hoodie like white shirt with the sleeves ripped off; grey headphones hung around her neck and black cargo pants with matching shoes. She sighed and started messing with the small hair holder/wrap that held the longer strands of hair at each sides of her face, she wasn't even looking at them but instead at the floor. "Take a seat by the way Marie why did Spirit come with you"

"He wanted to see Maka"

"Maka! Papa's here!"

"Maka look your idiot dad is here" poor Maka she was trying to hide from her papa. Marie had to drag him out of the classroom and Katana took a seat on the other side of Liz then put her headphones on playing the music she was listening to before she walked in. Kid looked over at the new student, was she the Katana Crona was dreaming about? Just to make sure he turned around to ask Crona about it but he saw that the pinkette looked surprised as he tried to carry a conversation with Maka.

After class the group of friends were about to go to lunch when Maka decided to catch up with the new student who was walking by herself. "Welcome to the school Katana, I'm Maka and this is Soul."

"Hey"

"I'm Black Star but you knew that already! Isn't that right Tusbaki?" the girl sighed and smiled before Liz started talking, "I'm Liz, I sit next to you in class; this is my sister Patti and that's Death the Kid but everyone calls him Kid." Katana nodded before looking directly at them with smoky grey eyes; "Nice to meet you…I should go met my dad before he finds me." As if on cue Stein appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. "How's school going Katana?"

"Good…but dad…could you not loom over me like that…it's weird"

"THAT'S YOUR DAD!" she knew that might have been a shocker but did they all have to yell it at the same time; "well yeah…kind of…he's like one anyway" who could believe that Professor Stein was capable of taking care of a child without trying to dissect them and why was he giving the guys this scary look, what was that anyway?

"I need to speak with her for a moment, you'll see her at lunch" and with that Stein walked off with Katana in tow.

While the others went to lunch, "hey Crona over here!" Maka yelled; "how uncool of you Maka" soon as Soul let that slip it earned him a glare and a warning before she actually hit him. "Hi guys" Crona came over to sit and greeted everyone before carrying a conversation with Maka. And Liz made it over with Katana, so Soul asked her why Professor Stein run off with her. She shrugged and replied by telling him she honestly didn't know but she wasn't really listening in the first place. They both snickered and continued their conversation with the rest of the group.

"Hey meister, like what you see?" all conversations had stopped to look Katana, she looked to her left and there was a little person sitting on her shoulder. She didn't seemed bothered by it, she looked like this kind of thing happened on a daily basis. "Purah, not cool"

"So you did feel her looking at soul?" this question made her look to right causing her to look another being on her right shoulder. "Yes, Vassago, anything else you two want to tell me? It's only right for her to be curious."

"Hey Crona what's going on?" Great now Ragnarok was making an appearance, Soul just wanted him to go away, he was so annoying. "Ragna-fucking-rock!"

"Purah? Vassago? The hell?" now everyone was confused, Katana wasn't sure what had just happened here. "What's going on here, it's obvious you know each other" Kid began to question, the weapons in question just retreated into their meister's bodies. Now the focus was on Katana, "do you and Crona know each other? Did Medusa use you as an experiment too?" Katana glanced at Crona catching the fact that he was doing the same with her but before she could get anything out her mouth Black Star began. "Come on she obviously looks like Medusa anyone can see that unless you're blind! Who else do we know who has their weapon in their body! She has Medusa written all over her." No one said anything, it had become deathly quiet at the table and to make matters worse the surrounding students had heard and were all looking at their table in hopes of something happening. Katana didn't look at anyone else, she packed her lunch she brought neatly and excused herself as the storm of whispers followed right behind her as she left.


End file.
